A known electrical connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,360 and comprises, an insulative housing block, conductive signal contacts mounted to the housing block for connection to corresponding signal wires of an electrical cable, and a conductive ground bus for connection to corresponding ground wires of the cable. The ground bus is a separate part with multiple tabs. Some of the tabs are removed. The tabs remaining on the ground bus connect with selected signal contacts when the ground bus is assembled in the connector assembly. After the tabs are removed, the ground bus is difficult to distinguish from another ground bus with different tabs removed. An incorrectly identified ground bus might be assembled in the connector assembly.